iValentine'sDayExtravaganza!
by XxSeddieAddictxX
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles all written in one day! Seddie, and MAYBE some others, depending on how well my imagination is working today.. All of these stories are written today.
1. iAlone

iAlone

A/N: Party of my Valentine's Day one shot partay! I'll be writing one shots and drabbles frequently all day, so keep tuned today!

* * *

Freddie groaned as he looked out his peephole and say Carly walking out her front door arm in arm with Jake Krandall. He then hit the door and walked away. 'What's the use Fredward? She'll never love you,' he thought dejectedly.

Then it hit Freddie. She never will love him like that. Why try if all is gonna happen is that he'll be rejected with her eyes and her kind reproach. He then looked out the peephole one last time, and to his astonishment, a bright blue orb gazed back at him. He open the door, aghast to find Sam Puckett staring at her shoes and tapping the floor with her toe, looking a little ashamed of being there. "Sam?" Freddie asked incredulously.

"What dork?" she asks sharply.

"W-w-why are you here?" he stutters, a deep blush creeping up his cheeks.

She just pierced him with blue, making him feel smaller by the second. She broke the gaze and sighed, "Because, Fredelia, I don't have a date," Sam said with a small, sad smile.

Freddie felt a piece of his heart break. 'Why wouldn't anyone like Sam, I mean she's pretty and nice when it counts, I mean Carly gets most of the attention, why can't Sam get some to?' Freddie thought. Then, another thing hit him- he was part of the reason Sam felt lonely, because he spent his living breath, breathing for one person- Carly Shay. "E-e-er, well, I don't either," he stuttered.

"Well no surprise there, you're just like _them_, drooling over my best friend, and treating me like I don't matter," Sam said matter-of-factually.

Freddie's breath got caught in his throat. He swallowed difficultly before patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. Sam gave him a weak grin. "So, em, why are you here?" Freddie said, doing his best to keep his voice casual.

"I dunno, really, Carly's got a date with Jake, and I'm bored," Sam said bashfully before softly punching Freddie.

Well, for her it was soft. He rubbed his arm furiously before returning her small smirk. Freddie opened his door wider and stepped aside, showing Sam to the couch. She stepped in awkwardly. Freddie smiled larger and said, "Let's play a game."

Sam looked at him quizzically. He looked defensive, "What? We're both bored!"

She shrugged her shoulders. Freddie got out Monopoly. The two began their gaming.

--THREE HOURS LATER--

"Freddie, you owe me 26 bucks!" Sam says triumphantly.

"Ugh, for a girl who has like, no money, you sure kick butt at money involved games," he grumbled, reluctantly handing her the bills.

Sam just smirked and tossed her mane of crazy blond curls, "It's just my thing," she says, fake posing.

Freddie gave his famous lopsided smile.

Meanwhile........

"Has it happened yet?" Jake asked, peering through Benson's window.

Carly, who stood next to him on the fire escape hit his shoulder and said, "No, now shut up."

Back to Sam and Freddie....

"You beat me," Freddie said astonished, staring at the bored.

Sam just sat across from him, grinning stupidly. "You beat me," he repeated.

"Yep, we all know that Freddork, so get use to it," Sam said, standing up and stretching.

Freddie numbly followed her to the door. To his surprise, Sam turned around and said, "Thanks, Freddie, for keeping me company."

She leant in and kissed him on the cheek. She then rushed out, a blush evidently appearing.

Freddie stood in the doorway, and he brought his hand up to touch his cheek. Registiring the event, he grinned like a stupid monkey.

He then hastily got out his cell phone and fumbled with the buttons.

Calling.....

Sam Puckett

--ON THE FIRE ESCAPE--

"Mission accomplished," Carly mouthed to Jake before climbing up the stairs and letting themselves into Jake's cousin's apartment.

* * *

A/N: Like or no like? I'm sorry I've been M.I.A for a bit, but I was really sick, and I'm still not in the best shape, so I haven't been on, more to come soon!


	2. iT'sTheThought

iT'sTheThought

A/N: Another drabble for my Valentine's Day special! Don't own anything, honestly!

* * *

Sam flounced up to her two best friends, Carly Shay and Freddie Benson, "Happy Valentine's Day," she says cheerily, handing Carly a card.

Carly's was a huge heart that said, 'Best Friend Forever, I promise.' It was homemade, and in Sam's untidy scrawl, on the back it said, 'Happy V-Day Carls, and today, when I come over, I won't eat all of your meat- just some, promise.'

Carly smiled and hugged Sam. Sam then hesitantly handed Freddie a smaller card, 'Just because I don't act like it,' it said on the front. Freddie opened it, suspicious of a stink bomb of something very Sam like. 'I rely on you,' it read in a neater print.

Freddie's heart froze. The words ' rely on you' kept echoing in his mind. Sam cleared her throat and Carly, noticing the awkwardness sashayed away to talk to Jake. "I mean it, ya know," Sam said to the shocked technical producer. "It may not be the prettiest card, and I spent more time on Carly's but-"

Freddie smiled and interrupted her by doing something he meant to do since their kiss. He hugged Sam. After they broke apart, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "It's the thought that counts."

* * *

A/N: Really short, but hey, I said these would be short and fluffy, and if I didn't, then I'm saying it now, so there.


	3. iLoveFebruary14

iLoveFebruary14

A/N: Futuristic looks on why Freddie loves Valentine's day.

* * *

-Feb. 14, 2009-

"Hello Fredward," Sam says, flouncing onto Carly's cough and flicking on the T.V.

Freddie gulps before approaching the bold blond. "Um- Sam," he started.

"What Freddork, I'm watching my show," she snaps.

"Well, I, um I was wondering if-" Freddie started, rubbing his palms together nervously.

She turned to him, "Spit it out," she ordered, piercing him with blue.

"Willyougooutwithmelater," he says in one breath.

"In English?" she says, giving him a weird look.

Freddie took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me," he says again, feeling slightly faint after it.

Sam smiled, "Sure, when?"

Freddie nearly fainted as she flashed him her dazzling smile.

-Feb. 14 2018-

Freddie Benson was nervous. No, beyond nervous. He was nervous when he found out his mother had chipped his brain when he was little. He was nervous when he had his first Academic Team meet. Now, he was going to propose to his girlfriend, and he was frantic. He almost hyperventilated when Sam walked through the doorway. Freddie jumped up. "Hello Freddie," Sam said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey," he said.

Sam took his arm and Freddie lead her out to the car. Freddie opened the door and let her in his shiny Volvo (A/N: Edward's Volvo :D) .

Later.....

Freddie looked into Sam's glittering eyes. He cleared his throat and got on one knee, "Sam, will you, marry-"

He was cut short my Sam's lips against his. And until he saw the wet spots on his shirt, did he realize he was crying.

-Feb. 14 2019-

Sam was pacing in the living room, wringing her hands, "Carls, how'm I gonna tell him?" she says, distraught.

Carly Krandall tried to calm her best friend, "Calm Sam, it'll be cool," she says soothingly, leading Sam to the couch, rubbing her back. "I'm home," Freddie yelled, closing the garage door and entering the kitchen.

"Oh no oh no," Sam moaned, placing her face in her hands. Freddie entered the living room, "Hi Carly," he says.

Sam stands up, a little wobbly, "Hey, Sam," Freddie says, giving her an uncertain look.

"Freddie, sit down," she says.

Freddie sits down awkwardly. "Freddie, I have news for you,' Sam says.

"My camcorder came in?" Freddie asked excitedly.

Carly slapped his upper arm. "Ow," he grumbled.

"No," Sam said.

She took a breath before saying, "As a family of three-" she began.

After the word three, Freddie had been out cold.

Sam sighed in relief and sank to the couch. Carly prodded Freddie's motionless body with her shoe. Sam smiled faintly at her friend. "He took that rather well," Carly said.

* * *

A/N: Story 3!


End file.
